Soldats pour l'éternité
by Melahel
Summary: Fausse update mais des nouvelles.... Jetez y un oeil ca peut intéresser...
1. Révélations

**_SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY_**

_**Lu' à tous, me revoilà pour vous proposer un nouveau titre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Duo [en train de lire le script]: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**M: Euh, Duo? Ca veut dire que tu aimes bien?**_

_**Duo: Vip!**_

_**M: Quat-chan?**_

_**Quatre: Excellent**_

_**M: Trowa?**_

_**Trowa: ... [Pas mal]**_

_**M: Wufei?**_

_**Wufei: Juste.**_

_**M [ presque soulagée]: Hee-chan?**_

_**Heero: Hn**_

_**M: C'est un Hn quoi? Hn oui c'est parfait j'adore tout ce que t'écris ou un Hn non, c'est naze qu'est ce que c'est que c'te fic à la con?**_

_**Heero: Hn. Baka.**_

_**M [hausse les épaules]: M'en fout, j'te ferai souffrir un peu plus dans Te Amo! Euh????**_

_**H [pointant un flingue sur moi]: OMAE O KOROSU**_

_**M: M'en fout, c pas moi qui écrit, j'fais que traduire. Na!**_

**Au fait, avant toute autre chose, JE PRESENTE MES HUMBLES EXCUSES POUR LES COMMENTAIRES DEBILES MADE IN [ TAIWAN] ...euh... MOI... J'PEUX PAS M'EN EMPÊCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_Bon voilà, tout ça pour dire que je lance ma quatrième traduction et que j'espère updater rapidement. La fic présentée appartient en réalité à Silver Skye, une fanfikeuse canadienne absolument génial!!! Cette fic est bien paske drôle et en même temps sérieuse. De plus, elle est vraiment originale puisque personne n'a encore exploité [à ma connaissance des fics parus sur GW] le scénario proposé..._**

_**Silver Skye que j'aime bocou va également me servir de bêta lectrice [chapeau bas Mademoiselle pour vos multiples compétences!!! ] donc le rythme sera aléatoire puisque nous y travaillerons à deux...** **Au fait, les G-boys...**_

**_Tous: Hn?_**

**_M: Oh m des clones de Heero!!! Mais nan j'rigole, Duo range ta faux où je m'fâche! Bon, vous avez pas oublié quelque chose???_**

**_Tous: MACI BOCOU MADEMOISELLE SILVER SKYE._**

**_Now, ENJOY..._**

* * *

**Signalétiques: ## Pensée du personnage (en majorité Heero)**

** "" Dialogue**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Heero retient un gémissement quand il se réveilla, ayant l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants. Que lui était-il encore arrivé ? Ah, oui. Il s'était effondré dans le ciel à bord de Zéro, puis avait atterri dans une base souterraine. Il commençait à penser qu'il aurait préféré être piétiné par des éléphants à la place. Cela avait été douloureux de voler avec Zéro jusque ce jour, mais un crash était encore pire. Mais finalement, la guerre était terminée.

#Finalement#, se dit Heero. #Maintenant je peux me reposer#. Soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'il devait essayer et expliquer aux autres. #Mais comment puis je leur dire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est réellement humain ? Je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut continuer à se battre, tout comme moi. Comment puis-je leur dire qu'on est en réalité des anges et que nous sommes les défenseurs immortels de la race humaine? _[Ben tu peux essayer autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits fours... après une cuite ou encore en les branchant tous sous le système Zéro... Tout de façon, tu passeras pour un dingue alors... Heero: Hn. M: Après la tombe, il devient fou... MDR!!!! Heero: Baka]_ Peut-être devrais-je attendre quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'aucun d'entre nous n'agit comme un simple humain le ferait. Un instant, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mes ailes sont de retour?# Il se tourna légèrement pour s'assurer de la présence de ces choses emplumées à côté de lui sur le lit.#Et m. Bon, ben finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas leur en parler plus tard#. C'est à ce moment que Duo décida de faire irruption dans la chambre.

"Hey, Heero buddy. Je vois que tu es finalement réveillé. Tu manges quelque cho..." Le discours exubérant de Duo s'essouffla dès qu'Heero s'assit sur le lit.

"Euuuh, Heero, tu sais que tu as des ailes?"

"Oui, Duo. Je sais que j'ai des ailes."

"Pourquoi as-tu des ailes? Je veux dire, enfin, je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte si tu avais eu ces satanées ailes plus tôt!"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes ailes ont décidé de réapparaître en cet instant. Mais, je veux que tout le monde soit réuni ici avant que je n'explique POURQUOI j'ai des ailes. Il est important que les autres pilotes de Gundam entendent ce que j'ai à dire, et je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à me répéter."

"Cela me paraît juste _[Eh Duo! Duo: Vi? M: Tu recopies sur Wu man maintenant ? Duo (sortant sa faux): Tu veux que j'te montre ??? M: Euh, non, j'ai du boulot... A tout']._ Nous nous reposons tous dans cet hôtel où nous t'avons traîné après que tu te sois évanoui. Je peux réunir tout le monde en quelques secondes. Attends deux secondes, réapparaître ? Tu veux dire que tu les avais avant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je pensais que nous étions amis !"

"Tu es mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avant c'est tout. En plus, m'aurais-tu cru?"

"Un point pour toi. J'aurais pensé que tu étais à nouveau tomber sur la tête, ou que le système Zero t'avait fait halluciner si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt _[Moi j'aurai plutôt opté pour une chambre à l'asile direct!]_ que tu avais des ailes. Hey, est-ce pour cela que Zéro a des ailes?"

"Je ne sais pas, Duo. C'est possible, mais je ne suis pas sûr que J se soit rendu compte de ce que j'étais."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu es?"

"Je te le dirai quand les autres pilotes seront là. _[T'as cru pouvoir manipuler le Soldat Parfait??? Et ben nan! Pas fute-fute le Dudulle quand même!!!]"_

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis, pas même un indice?"

"J'ai des AILES qui ont poussé sur mon dos. Quel autre indice veux-tu ? [_Chais pas... t'as pas une idée toi?]"_

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais chercher les autres. Veux-tu en parler à d'autres que les pilotes?"

"Non, je pense que ce sera mieux si cela reste entre nous pour l'instant", énonça Heero sûr de lui. Duo hocha la tête et quitta la chambre, alors qu'Heero s'asseyait et pensait à la manière dont il allait pouvoir tout expliqué.

#Duo a prit le fait que j'ai des ailes mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Je prie pour que les autres soient aussi tolérants. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux me haïsse parce que je lui aurais dit ce que nous sommes. Bien que je n'en serais pas surpris, si l'on considère que j'eus à peu près la même réaction quand j'ai appris tout cela.# Il frappa soudain du poing sur la table, la cassant à moitié. #Bordel, tout ce que je voulais c'était me reposer une fois cette fichue guerre terminée. Je voulais une chance d'être 'normal'. Mais c'est une chance que je n'aurais pas, et n'aurais jamais à présent.# Heero entendit des pas approcher et fit un effort pour se calmer. Cela n'aiderait en rien s'il n'était pas capable d'expliquer les choses calmement et intelligemment. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et il se prépara mentalement aux questions qui allaient pleuvoir et aux explications qui devraient sûrement suivre.

Trowa fut le premier à entrer, et il sembla non affecté par la vue face à lui, mais Heero remarqua son seul œil visible s'écarquiller. Il fut suivit de Quatre, qui s'évanouit, se crashant pratiquement la face par terre si Trowa ne l'avait pas attrapé. Heero en rigola presque. Wufei entra la seconde d'après, suivit par Duo, qui était mort de rire face à la réaction de Quatre. Puis, Wufei remarqua Heero et presque automatiquement, il sortit son katana _[Moi, je me demande d'où il le sort son katana. C'est vrai que tu le vois toujours avec mais sans jamais voir d'où il le sort. Comme Heero et Space Spandex... A moins que... Wufei: ONNA!!!!!! M (tire la langue): Bah, t'es pas drôle, Wuffie.]_

"Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi ressemblez-vous à Heero? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui?" Demanda-t-il. Cela fit rire Duo encore plus, alors qu'Heero le regardait avec froidement [_Genre le Iceberg dans Titanic avant que Leonardo n'aille lui dire bonjour...]._

"Je suis Heero, Wufei. J'ai juste des ailes maintenant."

"Je ne vous crois pas. Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Heero? Réponds moi enfoiré, avant que je ne te tue."

"Wufei, c'est vraiment moi. Je suis Heero. Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te le prouver. Pose une question à laquelle tu penses que Heero est le seul à pouvoir y répondre."

"Très bien", acquiesça-t-il. Cela lui prit cinq minutes pour penser à une bonne question _[Le temps de connecter les neurones... Y'en a pour qui c difficile. Vous comprenez... Pov'Wuffie, il perd déjà la tête à son âge! Wufei: Onna! M: Ouais, ouais je sais...]_, une dont seuls Heero et lui pourraient connaître la réponse. "Que m'as-tu dit avant de disparaître dans l'océan ?"

"Je t'ai demandé combien de fois encore je devrais tuer cette fille et son chien, parce que Zéro ne me le disait pas". Le choc inscrit sur le visage de Wufei comme je répondais correctement à sa question était si drôle que je laissais finalement éclater ce rire qui me menacer depuis qu'ils avaient franchit la porte. Cela le choqua encore plus _[Ben m'étonne. T'imagine la tronche qu'on tire si le Pôle Nord fond???]_.

"Alors, tu es le vrai Heero, hein ? _[ALLELUIA]_ Ca te dérangerait de nous dire pourquoi tu as des ailes ?"

"C'est justement pour cela que je vous ai à tous demandé de venir ici. Dès que Quatre se réveillera, je vous le dirai."

Trowa leva les yeux de là où il était accroupi près de Quatre et dit: "Il se réveille à présent."

"Bien."

A cet instant, un Quatre totalement sonné se réveilla. "Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ai-je pensé voir Heero avec des ailes?"

"Tu t'es évanoui parce que tu l'as vu avec des ailes", répliqua Duo. "Ne t'évanouis pas à nouveau, OK? Je ne pense pas que Trowa pourra t'attraper aussi bien une seconde fois." Quatre rougit violemment en entendant qu'il s'était évanoui et que Trowa l'avait rattrapé.

"Tout le monde devrait se mettre aussi à l'aise que possible avant que je ne commence", suggéra Heero. "J'ai beaucoup à vous dire et cela risque de prendre un moment. Les autres hochèrent la tête et s'assirent chacun à des endroits différents dans la pièce". Wufei se percha sur une chaise inconfortable, Trowa et Quatre sur le sofa et Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit, près d'Heero. Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. "La raison pour laquelle j'ai des ailes est que je suis un ange _[Ouais, et moi j'suis la réincarnation de Lucifer!! Si si je te jure... Et même que... (Les G-boys avec chacun une arme à la main pointée sur moi) Euh, ça veut dire que je dois travailler?? Tous: Hn. M: OK, j'suis pas aidée quand même... O'skour!]._

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" S'exclamèrent quatre voix à l'unisson.

**_A SUIVRE...._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Niark, Niark, j'avoue que j'ai moi-même était furieuse lorsque j'ai vu que l'autre avait coupé ici... Et comme le dit Wuffie..._**

**_Wufei: Mon nom c Wufei!!!!!_**

**_M [hausse les épaules]: donc, comme Wuwu le dit, il est juste que vous connaissiez les mêmes affres que moi. Tout est une question de justice et d'équité. SYMPA, non??? [regard innocent]._**

**_Wufei [sabre à la main]: Onna, si tu ne veux pas mourir, cours!!!_**

**_M: Pe pas, Duo-chan y veut pas!_**

**_Duo [regard shinigami et lames en mains]: Wu-man, laisse-la tranquille. [Wufei qui s'en va en maugréant, Melahel qui saute partout toute contente jusqu'à ce que Duo se tourne vers elle]._**

**_M: Gloups!_**

**_Duo: Tu m'as remis avec Hee-chan dans Te Amo?_**

**_M: Euh... Nan._**

**_Duo: Dans Afterwards?_**

**_M: ........................................... Nan._**

**_Duo: Et t'attends quoi?_**

**_M: Joker?_**

**_Duo: Tu te mets au travail!!!! Tout de suite!!!! Ou sinon je me fâche!!!_**

**_M: Gloups. Vi, grand maître de la Mort._**

**_Duo: Parfait._**

**Voilà, c tout pour aujourd'hui... J'suis méchante, je sais mais j'aime ça!!! Niark Niark!!!**

**Vous voulez la suite??? Vous voulez savoir comment vont réagir les autres? Pourquoi Heero est un ange? Et ben, c simple, appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!!!**

**Si vous êtes gentils avec moi, et me faites 5 zolies ch'tites reviews, je vous mets la suite... Sinon... Et ben vous apprendrez à être patient!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye bye...**


	2. Pas ce qu'il parait

**_SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY_**

**_Alors???? On dit merci qui pour mettre la suite de la fic... Merci Mamie Nova...Euh... J'veux dire, MERCI SUPERGENIALISSIMEQU'ONENFAITPASDESPAREILSMELAHEL...._**

**_Duo: T'as pas fini?_**

**_M: Euh, chais pas. J'peux pas continuer?_**

**_Duo: Nan, maintenant, tu bosses!_**

**_M: Mais DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._**

**_Duo: Argh, Mes tympans!_**

**_M (regard de la mort copyrighté Yui... enfin imitation): Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me martyriser, j'te colles avec Réléna-sama!_**

**_Duo: Oh, non, pas elle..._**

**_Réléna: On m'a appelé..._**

**_Duo et M: Oh m! (Court comme des dératés dans la chambre) Tous aux abris.... Baleine immonde rose en approche!!!!_**

**_Les trois autres:.... (Soupirs de désespoir)_**

**_Duo et M (tous sourires sous le lit): Allez, voilà la suite... ENJOY!!!_**

**PS: ENCORE UNE FOIS DESOLEE POUR LES REMARQUES DEBILES... C TROP DUR DE RESISTER!!! ET PI C PLUS DRÔLE COMME CA vv"**

* * *

**AVANT PROPOS** **_(Niark, niark vous pensiez avoir la trad'? Eh ben NAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! "')_**

**_Merci bocou pour toutes les reviews. Ca m'a fait super plaisir!!! - Mais en réponse à votre remarque sur les 5 reviews obligatoires... Surtout là... ouais, Chris52 tu te reconnais??? Eh ben j'vous dis que j'peux pas faire autrement.... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_**

**_Heero: oo"_**

**_Duo (un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hee-chan montrant du menton Melahel qui s'est jetée sur le lit et qui frappe du poing dans son oreiller en pleurant): T'inquiètes, Hee-chan, c normal._**

**_Wufei: Paske t'apelles ça normal toi??_**

**_Duo (hausse les épaules): Ben vous savez, elle travaille en collabo avec l'auteur de la fic sur cette trad' et c l'auteur même qui joue le rôle de sa bêta lectrice. Alors, elle doit d'abord lui envoyer la trad' et avoir son accord pour la poster._**

**_Tous: Ah!_**

**_Quatre: Mais pourquoi elle se met dans cet état?_**

**_Duo (soupir désolé): Paske elle a posté le premier chap sans passer par sa bêta lectrice!!! Tout ça pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs!!!! Et qu'au final, elle se fait engueuler._**

**_Heero: Baka._**

**_Trowa: ... (pitoyable!)_**

**_Wufei: Déshonnorante._**

**_Quatre (la larme à l'œil qui se précipite vers Mel' pour la serrer dans ses bras): Elle est trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_**

**_Voilà, en gros, le pourquoi du comment des 5 reviews. En fait, j'aime bien en avoir mais ne suis pas assez cruelle pour attendre que le sommet demandé soit réellement atteint (même si ça fait plaisir!!! VV). En fait, j'attends le feu vert de l'auteur à chaque fois... Donc patience, j'fais le plus vite possible mais je peux pas garantir une parution rapide. Désolée pour les fans, mais j'vais faire de mon mieux (Duo une faux à la main: Y'a intérêt sinon... M: Ca fait pas plaisir!)_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 (Rappel pour ceux qui perdent la boule comme Wuwu! )_

_"Tout le monde devrait se mettre aussi à l'aise que possible avant que je ne commence", suggéra Heero. "J'ai beaucoup à vous dire et cela risque de prendre un moment. Les autres hochèrent la tête et s'assirent chacun à des endroits différents dans la pièce". Wufei se percha sur une chaise inconfortable, Trowa et Quatre sur le sofa et Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit, près d'Heero. Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. "La raison pour laquelle j'ai des ailes est que je suis un ange._

_"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" S'exclamèrent quatre voix à l'unisson._

(C'est fout ce que j'aime le copier-coller!!!! )

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

"Et c'est la même chose pour vous", poursuivit Heero. Cette fois, le volume de leurs réactions fut telle que les autres clients de l'hôtel demandèrent un peu de silence.

"QUOOOOI? QUE VEUX TU DIRE PAR NOUS SOMMES DES ANGES ?" _[Bah... Vous savez... des anges!!! Genre le machin blanc avec des ailes de piaf, l'auréole et le sourire niais!!!]_

"Yeah, aucun de nous n'a des ailes comme toi", fit remarquer Duo.

Si, vous en avez, l'informa Heero. Mais tout comme mes ailes l'étaient, elles sont cachées. Vous désirez sûrement ôter vos T-shirts, à moins que vous ne vouliez les perdre. Les autres s'exécutèrent avec hésitation avant qu'Heero ne fasse un geste de sa main dans l'air qui brilla d'une couleur bleue foncée, et soudain des ailes apparurent dans leur dos. Quatre, Trowa, et Wufei avaient des ailes blanches; mais tout comme Heero, les ailes de Duo ne l'étaient pas. Il avait des ailes noires, alors que celles d'Heero étaient bleus profonds, de la même couleur que celle prise sa main qui brillait.

Voyez, des ailes, fit état Heero avec calme.

Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de cela? Demanda Trowa doucement.

Depuis que j'ai 5 ans, répondit Heero. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne voulais pas de toute façon. J'espérais que nous pourrions mener une vie normale avant d'avoir à vous le dire, mais quand mes ailes apparurent ce matin, je sus qu'il était temps.

Quand j'avais 5 ans, un ange est apparu devant moi _[ Ben moi, j'ai vu la petite souris qui venait ramasser mes dents... Et même que c'était galère paske la radine, et ben elle... Quatre (avec calme et délicatesse): Dis, Mel' tu fais quoi là? M: Ben j'raconte quand la petite souris... Quatre: TU TE FOUS DE MOI????! M: Et m c ki q'y a remis le système zéro en marche??? Suis pas dans la mouise mouah T-T]_ et me dis ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Nous avons été choisi à notre naissance pour devenir des anges. Ils avaient besoin de personnes pour protéger les humains, et parce que nous étions déjà destinés à devenir pilotes de Gundams, ils nous ont choisis. Eux, c'est le Pouvoir Qui Est _[Et c qui??? (Hausse les épaules) Chais pas... Toute façon m'en fout ]_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont choisi de m'en parler d'abord, mais puisque j'étais déjà entraîné par Odin pour devenir un assassin depuis que je savais marcher, ma première réaction fut de pointer mon arme sur l'ange.

Seulement sortir ton flingue quand tu vois un ange, sourit Duo [ _Ben tant qu'il l'a pas descendu, ça va --'" S'aurait pu être pire quand on connaît le phénomène!]._

L'ange m'a dit exactement la même chose. Puis il me dit que j'avais été choisi, ainsi que quatre autres, pour devenir un ange et protéger le monde. Je ne le crus pas d'abord [Tu me rassures un peu sur ta santé mentale lol!!], puis il fit apparaître mes ailes. Puis il me parla de vous quatre, mais il me dit que même lorsque je vous rencontrerais, je ne devrais pas vous en parler avant que la seconde guerre ne soit achevée. Je reconnus ce qu'il m'avait dit comme vrai, mais je ne voulais pas que cela devienne vrai, alors j'ai essayé d'oublier. C'est pour cela que j'essayais de me suicider pendant tout ce temps. Si je mourrais, cela signifiait que tout cela n'était pas vrai. C'est également pour cela que j'étais si froid avec vous quand nous nous rencontrâmes pour la première fois. Vous rencontrer était une preuve supplémentaire de ce que l'ange m'avait dit la vérité.

De toute façon, puisque nous sommes des anges, nous sommes immortels _[Cool!! Ils vont se fight avec Highlander!!!!]_ Vers 20 ans à peu près, nous allons cesser de vieillir et nous resterons tel quel jusqu'à la fin du monde. Nous avons des pouvoirs spéciaux qui se développeront au fur et à mesure que nous vieillirons. L'empathie de Quatre est l'un de ces pouvoirs.

Oh, c'est pour cela que tu es si fort Heero, dit Quatre.

En fait, pas vraiment _[Mauvaise réponse. Vous êtes le maillon faible, avec quatre voix contre vous, vous nous quittez. Au revoir!!! Imagine la scène avec Laurence Broco...chais pas trop quoi et la tête de Quatre... MDR]._ Je suis naturellement aussi fort. Je pouvez plier le métal avant de rencontrer l'ange _[T'es pas un lointain descendant de Hulk??? Franchement, si c'était pas la couleur de peau, j'me poserais des questions... Quoique...] _et je suis devenu encore plus fort depuis. J'ai quelques capacités en télépathie, et télékinésie; cependant, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour les utiliser, ce qui explique qu'elles ne soient pas super développées. Je crois que Wufei est capable de créer du feu, Trowa peut communiquer avec les animaux, et Duo peut se rendre non visible _[dans le sens qu'on ne se rend pas compte de sa présence pas genre l'homme invisible!!],_ presque invisible. Et nous cinq devons protéger la Terre et les colonies de toutes menaces qui pourrait survenir.

Je suggérerai que nous ne nous débarrassions pas de nos Gundams, mais que nous les conservions cachés jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons réellement besoin. La plupart des menaces seront peu dangereuses de toute façon, nous devrions donc être capable de les enrayer sans utiliser nos armures mobiles. D'autre part, nous allons devoir décider de ce que nous allons faire pour le reste de l'éternité.

Comment allons-nous expliquer nos ailes? demanda Trowa.

Nous pouvons les faire apparaître et disparaître quand nous voulons à présent. Vous devez juste vous concentrer sur elles, répondit Heero, faisant une démonstration avec les siennes.

Comment allons-nous expliquer ceci aux autres ? Il y a des gens en lesquels nous pouvons avoir confiance, mais la plupart des gens vont se montrer méfiants quand ils remarqueront que nous ne vieillissons pas, observa Quatre.

Nous pourrons en parler aux personnes en qui nous avons confiance, mais à la fin, nous aurons juste à disparaître. Je pensais que nous pourrions travailler avec les Preventers pendant un moment, puis rester entre nous, répondit Heero.

Cela me paraît bien, Yui, agréa Wufei.

Je suis content que vous le preniez si bien. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me détestiez pour vous avoir dit que vous ne pourriez jamais vivre une vie normale.

Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille? S'exclama Duo. Ce n'est pas ta faute si le Pouvoir qui est nous a choisit. Je me sens vraiment désolé que tu es du supporter cela depuis ton enfance. Je suis sûre que cela n'a pas dû être facile, garder un secret si longtemps. Heero regarda Duo, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un se sente désoler pour lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé que quelqu'un s'inquiète ainsi. Il décida de faire quelque chose qui était vraiment hors de son comportement habituel envers les autres pilotes sur ce point. Il l'étreignit.

Merci, Duo, dit-il doucement. Après que Duo se fut remis de sa surprise, il rendit son étreinte à Heero. Les autres regardèrent, ébahis, alors que leur précédent froid pilote du Wing **ETREIGNAIT** quelqu'un.

Pourquoi me remercies-tu? S'enquit Duo, curieux.

C'est pour te soucier de ce que je ressens. C'est la première je pense que quelqu'un s'en soucie. Pour les autres pilotes, cela expliquait beaucoup le comportement d'Heero. Personne ne se souciant de lui, il ne se souciait de personne.

Quatre fut le premier à interrompre ce doux moment. Je ne sais pas pour vous les gars, mais je me sens fatigué. Nous nous sommes réunis très tard, et cela beaucoup d'infos à ingérer. Je suggère que nous allions tous au lit et que nous nous revoyions demain pour parler de ce que nous allons faire. Les autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour partir. Tous sauf Duo et Heero. Quand les autres furent sortis, Heero se tourna pour regarder Duo.

Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles m'entretenir? Demanda-t-il.

Hum, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste... jepeuxrestericicettenuit? Demanda-t-il rapidement. Je...euh... je fais des cauchemars parfois, mais ils ne viennent pas si je dors dans la même chambre qu'une autre personne. Je ne te causerais aucun soucis, je dormirais sur le canapé.

C'est bon, Duo, l'interrompit Heero. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dormir sur le canapé. C'est un grand lit, il y assez de place pour deux.

Merci Heero, cria Duo, le serrant contre lui à nouveau.

C'est une douce sensation, songea Heero. Je devrais étreindre des gens plus souvent si cela se passe comme cela à chaque fois. Je suis si content qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me haïsse, cela aurait été horrible. Je pensais que cela ne me toucherait pas beaucoup si je ne laissais pas se rapprocher de moi, mais je n'ai plus à garder mes distances maintenant qu'ils savent. Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée que Duo lui avait demandé à lui entre toutes autres personnes. Peut-être pourrais-je cesser de cacher à quel point je l'apprécie aussi. Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Les déboires de la traductrice (exploitée comme un âne baté!!! TT):_**

_**Melahel qui saute partout dans sa chambre, écrase le PC d'Hee-chan, marche sur les jambes de Duo, pousse Trowa qui tombe sur Quatre et bouscule Wufei qui se coupe les doigts avec son sabre:**_

_**M: J'ai fini... J'ai fini... J'ai fini... J'ai fini.... J'ai fini.... J'ai fini... J'ai fini... J'ai fini... J'ai fini... J'ai fini...J'ai... Aie!!!!!**_

_**Wufei qui sourit sadiquement après m'avoir tiré les cheveux.**_

_**Wufei: Maintenant, j'vais pouvoir me venger!!!**_

_**M: Gloups!**_

_**Heero: Wufei, attends!**_

_**M (chibi eyes): Mici Hee-channounours à moi que j'aime bocou!!!**_

_**Heero: Hn. T'as fini ta trad' sur Te Amo?**_

_**M: bah... nan!**_

_**Heero: Hn. T'as avancé sur Afterwards?**_

_**M: Nan, poukoi???**_

_**Un flingue entre deux yeux et une faux sur la gorge; un regard glacial du soldat parfait, un regard sadique du Shinigami...**_

_**M: J'le sens mal... Très mal!!! Miko-tenshi, Silver Skye, à l'aide!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Heero et Duo ( grands sourires pervers): Mais nan!!!!!!!!!!!!! On va s'occuper de toi tu verras...**_

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP...**_

_**Bon, pour la suite, vous connaissez la chanson??? Alors, j'vous attends! A bientôt...**_


	3. Discussions

**_SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY_**

**_Duo (une caresse sur la tête de Melahel)_** : **Bonne fifille.... Tu as avancé tes traductions... Suis fier de toi...**

**_M (qui ronronne comme un petit chat)_** : **Mmmh... encore, Duo-chan...**

**_Heero (pointe un flingue sur Melahel)_ : ...**

**_M (lève des yeux étonnés)_ : Bah Hee-nounours ???! Kesky passe ??**

**_Duo _: Hee-chan, c pas bien de menacer la traductrice !!**

**_Heero (sort des feuilles de son dos)_ : ... (_Décodeur spécial Heero : Lis ça !)_**

**_Duo prend les feuilles et les lit... Une minute passe, deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre min... Duo lève les yeux..._**

**_M (qui recule prudemment en direction de la porte) :_ Euh... Vous aimez ???**

**_Duo et Heero_ : Omae o korosu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_M (qui court autour du lit)_ : Mais c pas mooooooooooooooooi... c les fikeuses, aie rien fait moi... D'abord, _(arrêt brutal et se tourne vers les deux autres),_ c pas ma faute si dans Te Amo ça se passe comme ça. C de la faute à Hilde d'abord !!!!!!!!**

**_Heero :_ Hn.**

**_M :_ Et pis dans c'te fic, c Hee-chan à moi que j'aime le meilleur !!! Et même qu'il parle !**

**_Duo, Quatre, Wufei_ : C possible ?**

**_Trowa et Heero_ : ....**

**_M (hochant la tête vigoureusement)_ : Vip... Et même que Du-chan y va dormir avec Hee-chan et que Tro-man y va... (_Main sur la bouche_) Gloups ! Doit pas dire encore c une surprise !!!!!!**

**_Tous _: De quoi ?**

**Duo : Dididididididididididididididididididididididididididididididididididididis !!!!!...**

**_M (montre une porte barricadé par quarante cadenas, des planches clouées et d'où sors des cris bizarres)_ : Non ! Et si tu me saoules, je sors la Chose !!!!!!!**

**_Derrière la porte, on entend_ :................... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooo vient me tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !**

**_Tous (pâles)_ : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**_M ( fait le V de la victoire):_ J'suis trooooooooooooooooop forte!!!...**

* * *

**Et voilà le troisième chap de Soldiers of Eternity avec son lot de fous rires, de blagues débiles en tout genre...**

**_Un GRAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND merci à ma bêta lectrice qui est aussi l'auteur de c'te super fic !!!_ Allez les G-Boys tous en cœur !**

**_Tous (moins Hee-chan, faut pas abuser quand même) :_ MICI BOCOU Sylver Skye !!!!!!!!**

**_M :_ Hee-chan ?**

**_Heero (hausse les épaules_) : Hn.**

**_M :_ Missant !**

**_Allez, place à la fic. Enjoy..._**

* * *

_**Signalétique:** Italique pensée des persos _**Gras dialogue**

* * *

**_Rappel chap 2 :_**

_Hum, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste... jepeuxrestericicettenuit? Demanda-t-il rapidement. Je...euh... je fais des cauchemars parfois, mais ils ne viennent pas si je dors dans la même chambre qu'une autre personne. Je ne te causerais aucun soucis, je dormirais sur le canapé._

_C'est bon, Duo, l'interrompit Heero. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dormir sur le canapé. C'est un grand lit, il y assez de place pour deux._

_Merci Heero, cria Duo, le serrant contre lui à nouveau._

_C'est une douce sensation, songea Heero. Je devrais étreindre des gens plus souvent si cela se passe comme cela à chaque fois. Je suis si content qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me haïsse, cela aurait été horrible. Je pensais que cela ne me toucherait pas beaucoup si je ne laissais pas se rapprocher de moi, mais je n'ai plus à garder mes distances maintenant qu'ils savent. Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée que Duo lui avait demandé à lui entre toutes autres personnes. Peut-être pourrais-je cesser de cacher à quel point je l'apprécie aussi. Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Le matin suivant, Heero s'éveilla sur une sensation de quelque chose de différent. Il en trouva rapidement la source dans le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés. Durant la nuit, Duo avait remué et s'était retrouvé sur le côté d'Heero dans le lit. Il s'était pelotonné, serré contre le bras d'Heero comme si c'était son seul lien à la vie. Heero ne sut que faire, vu que personne n'avait jamais traité son bras comme un animal en peluche avant, alors il décida de rester tranquillement allongé, attendant le réveil de Duo. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Duo s'étira bientôt, bougeant lentement alors qu'il rejoignait le monde des vivants. Le moment où il réalisa ce qu'il avait tenu pendant la nuit apparut clairement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, attendant la réaction d'Heero.

_P de me, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! Heero va me tuer !_ pensa-t-il avec frénésie. A haute voix, il dit : **Euh, désolé pour ça Heero. Je ne voulais pas te tenir ainsi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.**

Heero vit l'expression abasourdie de Duo, son explication à peine bafouill et il sourit. _Il doit probablement pensé que je vais le tuer_, pensa-t-il désabusé. Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent encore plus grands – si cela est possible- quand il sourit.

**Ca va Duo. Je m'en moque. Tu dormais après tout.**

**Tu veux dire, tu ne vas pas me tuer ?** Duo semblait incrédule.

**Non, Duo, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je sais que je t'en ai souvent menacé, mais je ne l'aurais jamais vraiment fait. J'essayais juste de vous éloigner de moi.**

**Pourquoi voulais-tu nous éloigner ?**

**Parce qu'ainsi lorsque je vous aurais dis que nous étions des anges et que vous m'en auriez haïs, cela ne m'aurait pas autant dérangé. C'est plus facile d'avoir une personne que tu ne connais pas vraiment qui te haïsse que quelque qui a été un ami.**

**Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que nous te haïssions, n'est ce pas ?**

**Pourquoi pas ? Je savais que quiconque deviendrait un pilote de Gundam connaîtrait le prix de l'immortalité. Il n'y a que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas se sacrifier pour les autres qui veulent acquérir l'immortalité. Je pensais que vous me haïriez parce que je serais celui qui vous révélerais que vous ne pourriez jamais être normal.**

**Heero. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui nous arrive. Tu n'as pas choisi de faire de nous des anges. Un véritable ami ne pourrait te haïr du seul fait que tu es le messager.** Sur ce, Duo étreignit Heero. Il eut un mouvement de recul d'abord, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de contact, mais il se détendit rapidement.

_Alors, c'est ça avoir un ami_, pensa-t-il. **Merci Duo**.

**Tu es le bienvenu Heero. Devons nous aller réveiller les autres afin d'en finir avec la discussion d'hier ?**

**Allons d'abord prendre notre petit déjeuner. Ensuite nous pourrons parler de ce que nous allons faire à présent. Nous avons l'éternité après tout.**

Duo rit à cela. **Tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée. Hé, avons-nous toujours besoin de manger ?**

**Non**, répondit Heero. **Mais pourquoi devrions-nous en passer ? Si nous y sommes obligés, nous resterons sans manger, mais le fait que nous n'en ayons pas besoin ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas profiter de bons repas désormais.**

**J'aime la façon dont tu réfléchis ! Allons manger ! **Ce fut au tour d'Heero de rire de l'enthousiasme. Ils allèrent de porte en porte, réveillant les autres pour manger. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, ils localisèrent le restaurant de l'hôtel (c le radar de Duo qui entre en action à ce moment là ; il est infaillible !!! lol) Après le petit déjeuner, ils firent leurs plans pour leur futur immédiat.

**J'aime bien la suggestion que tu as faite hier, Heero, que nous entrions chez les Preventers pendant un moment. Cela signifie également qu'il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la compagnie à ma place,** dit Quatre.

**Ce serait mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un pour te remplacer dès maintenant, Quatre**, fit remarquer Duo. **Après tout, dans une entreprise aussi important, il est possible que quelqu'un se rende compte que tu ne vieillisses pas, et ce serait vraiment très étrange si tu disparaissais juste après.**

**Je suis d'accord avec Duo**, intervint Heero. **Si nous travaillons tous pour les Preventers, il nous sera possible de simuler notre mort au cours d'une mission ce qui serait une raison plausible de notre disparition. Si nous pouvons informer Une, Sally et Noin de notre condition d'ange, nous devrons toujours nous justifier auprès des autres autorités.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet de Réléna?** demanda Duo tout en appréhendant la réponse.

**Je vais lui dire ce que nous sommes,** répondit-il.

**Non, je veux dire, ne voulais-tu pas rester avec elle ?**

**Réléna est une amie, rien de plus. Elle est comme une soeur pour moi. Et pour Hilde et toi ? je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes, mais il est clair qu'elle t'aime.**

**Je vais juste lui dire ce que je suis. C'est une femme sensée, elle comprendra ce que cela veut dire. Je ne veux pas m'investir dans une relation avec une personne qui vieillira et mourra alors que je ne vieillirai pas.**

**Que diras-tu à Catherine ?** demanda Quatre à Trowa.

**Elle se considère comme ma soeur, alors je vais lui dire ce que je suis à présent. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour elle. Et pour tes soeurs, Quatre ? Que vont-elles penser de tout cela ?**

**Je vais demander leur aide pour transmettre la société à quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement l'une d'entre elle. Elles sauront quoi faire, elles ont déjà participé à la gestion de toute façon.**

**Il y a pas mal de personnes à qui nous allons en parler**, remarqua Wufei. **Au moins, ils sont tous dignes de confiance.**

**Devrons nous leur dire individuellement ou les rassembler ?** se demanda Quatre.

**Nous pouvons leur en parler en petits groupes, une personne pouvant en parler à d'autres. Une, Noin, Zechs, Réléna, Sally, Hilde et peut-être même Dorothy peuvent en former un, les soeurs de Quatre un autre. Catherine en sera informée individuellement. Voulez-vous en parler aux** **Maguanacs ou Howard ?** demanda Heero.

**Howard, j'l'avais presque oublié !** s'exclama Duo. **Ouais, j'aimerais qu'il le sache. Les Maguanacs aussi. Ils nous ont pas mal aidé, on devrait leur en parler. N'est-ce pas, Quatre ?**

**Exact.**

**Bien, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est leur dire. Trowa, je suppose que tu voudras en parler toi-même à Catherine. Elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup de toute façon. Quatre, tu devras probablement en parler toi-même à tes sœurs également. Tu auras beaucoup à faire avec elle d'ailleurs. Je pensais que pendant que vous deux feriez cela, Duo, Wufei et moi nous pourrions en parler à Howard ainsi qu'à Une et les autres, tout en lui disant que nous souhaiterions travailler pour les Preventers. Puis, nous nous réunirions et irions en parler aux Maguanacs**, suggéra Heero.

**Bon plan**, acquiesça Trowa. **Plus tard ce jour-là, le groupe se sépara et chacun suivit son assignation.**

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**Et UN et DEUX et TROIS... J'AI FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINI le troisième chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YATTA !!!**

**_Wufei (astiquant son sabre au pied de mon lit)_ : Et c reparti pour un tour !**

**_M :_ Bah Wuwu ? J't'ai manqué ?**

**_Wufei_ : Ah non certainement pas. Tout était si calme et si paisible pendant que tu travaillais... Une atmosphère de paix.... Et blablablablablablablablablablabla............**

**_M (avisant Duo)_ : Kesky la Wuffie ?**

**_Wufei :_ C Wufei !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_M :_ Ah non, y va mieux le Wu-chan ! C que j'ai eu peur pendant un moment.**

**_Duo :_ Bah, ça doit être la soirée avec 13 et Sexy Zechy qui doit lui revenir en mémoire !!!!!!!!!!**

**_Wufei :_ Maxwell !!!!! Espèce de petite peste sans honneur ! Attends que j'attrape !!!! J'vais te découper en rondelles de sashimis...**

**_M :_ Ah bah voilà ! Tu vois, Quat-chan, fallait pas t'inquièter ! C un grand garçon Wuffinounou !... Ah, Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_Arrêt prudent à quelques centimètres d'un Hee-chan qui pointe son flingue sur moi, furax !_**

**_M :_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça devient une habitude ????**

**_Duo (sous le lit)_ : Paske c le cas !!!**

**_M (rejoint Duo sous le lit):_ Ah vi ! J'me disais aussi !!!!!!!!!!!''''**

**_Quatre et Trowa (sur le lit)_ : .... (_Traduction : DESESPERANT !!!!)_**

**_A bientôt...._**


	4. Explications

**_SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY_**

**_TOC...TOC... TOC..._**

**_Mesdames, Messieurs les Hentais et fans de yaoi,_**

**_Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour vous annoncer la triste nouvelle de la mort de l'immonde Chose en rose qui a empuanti le placard de sorte que nous ne pouvons entrer dans ma chambre qu'avec un masque à gaz et une combinaison anti-radioactivité..._**

_Duo_ _(montrant Mel' du doigt_) : **_Kesky lui arrive encore_**

_Quatre (lit une feuille dans sa main)_ : **_Elle a eu une bonne note, j'crois que ça lui est monté au cerveau !_**

_Wufei (genre papy Weetabix) : **C pas vraiment nouveau comme comportement vous savez. Je suis sûr qu'une fille comme elle permettrait de faire avancer la science**_

_Duo, Trowa, Heero (regarde Wufei avec stupéfaction)_ :**_ HN ?_**

_Quatre :_ **_Waouh, Wufei, c la première que j't'entends lui dire quelque chose de gentil !_**

_Wufei :_ **_C vous qui réalisez pas les progrès incroyables que pourrait faire la civilisation si on la faisait interner pour l'étudier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Tous ( moins_ _Wufei) :_ **_Ah ouais, on se disait aussi..._**

_M (sagement assise devant son PC) :_ **_Ca fait pas plaisir !!_**

_Quatre :_ **_Mel ? Keske tu fais ?_**

_M (bouille d'ange innocent avec auréole et tout et tout...):_ _**J'écris une super deathfic !!!! Poukoi ??**_

_Quatre, Duo, Heero et Trowa_ : **_WUFEI !!!!_**

_Wufei_ : **_Euh... j'crois que Sally m'attend. A plus !!!!_**

_M_ **_:-'''_**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, c le retour Soldiers of Eternity. Merci pour les reviews... J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.**

**Mici encore Maman Sylver Skye pour la bêta-lecture !!! Plein de poutoux baveux pour toi...**

**A vous les studios...**

* * *

**_Rappel:_** **_en gras dialogue, en italique situation et en gras italique pensée des personnages... Allez avouer, c ki k'a pas compris ????_**

* * *

**_Rappel chap 3 :_**

_Bien, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est leur dire. Trowa, je suppose que tu voudras en parler toi-même à Catherine. Elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup de toute façon. Quatre, tu devras probablement en parler toi-même à tes sœurs également. Tu auras beaucoup à faire avec elle d'ailleurs. Je pensais que pendant que vous deux feriez cela, Duo, Wufei et moi nous pourrions en parler à Howard ainsi qu'à Une et les autres, tout en lui disant que nous souhaiterions travailler pour les Preventers. Puis, nous nous réunirions et irions en parler aux Maguanacs, suggéra Heero._

_Bon plan, acquiesça Trowa. Plus tard ce jour-là, le groupe se sépara et chacun suivit son assignation._

* * *

**_Chap 4 :_**

**Alors, on commence par quoi? **_demanda Duo._

**Commence** **quoi ?** _s'enquit Heero. Il avait à présent l'habitude des questions étranges que Duo sortait de n'importe où. Ils étaient en chemin, avec Wufei, pour la réunion qu'ils avaient arrangée avec Hilde, Réléna, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Une, et Dorothy._

**A leur dire bien sûr ! De quoi pensais-tu que je te parlais ?**

**Eh ben, si on considère que notre première discussion avait rapport aux anciennes techniques de combat, tu aurais pu parler de commencer un combat,** _fit remarquer Wufei avec logique._

**Je suggère que nous le leurs disions de but en blanc, et peut-être même que nous leurs fassions une démonstration,** _coupa Heero, revenant à la première question de Duo_. **Ce n'est pas quelque chose que sera facile pour eux d'accepter, quelque soit la manière dont nous leur dirons, alors autant être direct. Une fois qu'ils auront surmonté leur choc, nous pourrons leur dire ce qu'il faudra garder secret.**

**Cela me parait bien,** _acquiesça Wufei_. **Je te désigne comme notre porte-parole. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec nous jusqu'à présent.** _Duo acquiesça bruyamment, frappant Heero dans le dos. Heero soupira intérieurement, mais il dû convenir que c'était la meilleure solution. A la fin du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haute porte en bois de chêne. Dans cette pièce se trouvaient les gens qu'il allait à présent devoir informer des changements par lesquels les pilotes de Gundam étaient passés._

**_Allons bon_**, _pensa Heero_, _avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Réléna cria rapidement sa joie de le voir, bien qu'elle semble avoir passé le cap de son amour d'enfant. Hilde se leva pour étreindre Duo, alors que les autres étaient plus calmes dans leur accueil. Les saluts terminés, Une fut la première à leur rappeler la raison de la réunion._

**Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à nous** **dire... ?** _demanda-t-elle._

**Oui, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis ici**, _répondit Heero_. **Mais avant que je ne vous le révèle, vous devrez tous jurer que rien de ce qui sera dit dans cette salle ne sera jamais révélé. Si vous ne pouvez accepter cette condition, vous devrez sortir dès maintenant.** _Ils parurent intrigués mais acquiescèrent. Ils étaient d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qui se serait dit une fois sortis_. **Très bien. La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons demandé de venir aujourd'hui est que tous les pilotes de Gundam ont... subi une petite transformation, il n'y a pas de mot pour le dire.**

**Transformation ?** _l'interrompit Sally, se sentant légèrement inquiète._

**Aucun d'entre nous n'est humain désormais. Nous sommes des anges, à présent, et nous sommes immortels. C'est la raison principale de votre présence ici. Excepté le fait que vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus pour nous à notre proche famille, nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour dissimuler le fait que nous ne vieillissons pas. **_A la fin de son explication, il y eut un silence stupéfait avant que tout n'explose en des exclamations de surprises et des questions, trop pour qu'Heero puisse y répondre immédiatement. Il dut finalement utilisé son fameux regard de la mort jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne _(Bah m'étonne sont pas c au point de risquer de se faire plomber par Heero... Faut être dingue pour... Euh Hee-chan??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON).

**Merci**, _reprit-il calmement_. **Si vous vous demandez comment c'est arrivé, j'ai été transformé quand j'eus 5 ans. C'est là qu'un autre ange m'a tout expliqué. Les autres ont subi leur transformation une semaine plus tôt, quand je fus finalement autorisé à tout leur révéler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'en a parlé en premier, mais nous sommes censé être les protecteurs de la Terre et des colonies, et de tout lieu où les humains s'établiraient dans le futur. Le Pouvoir qui est nous a choisi parce qu'il savait ce que nous deviendrions dans le futur, et ils ont décidé que nous serons les meilleurs pour ce job. C'est sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait de ce genre de pouvoirs qu'il nous les ont donnés.**

**Décidément les garçons, vous héritez toujours des affaires à deux balles, non ?** _commenta Noin._ _Heero rit à cela._

**C'est sûrement parce que nous sommes les seuls assez fous pour nous en occuper**, _répondit-il. La plupart des autres se contentaient de les regarder, se demandant intérieurement quand Heero avait développé son sens de l'humour. Duo vit leur regard abasourdi et se décida à participer à la conversation._

**Hé, Heero, tu penses pas que tu les as assez traumatisés pour aujourd'hui ? Je pense que la partie « nous sommes des anges » était suffisante, tu n'avais pas besoin de dévoiler ton changement de personnalité aussi. Je veux dire, j'étais atrocement choqué lorsque je me suis réveillé blotti contre ton bras et qu'au final tu ne m'es pas tué.**

**Je ne t'aurais jamais tué, Duo. Juste un peu boxé. Après tout, tu étais utile pour les missions. En plus, je pense qu'ils pourront supporter le choc. Ils n'ont pas encore vu nos ailes.**

**Vous avez des ailes !** _s'écrièrent la plupart d'entre eux._

**Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des anges, non ? Cela n'inclut-il pas normalement la présence d'ailes ?**_ répondit Duo qui, toujours exhibitionniste, ôta son T-shirt et fit apparaître ses ailes. Heero et Wufei échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules, puis l'imitèrent. Les réactions furent mitigées. Une, Zechs et Noin parurent amusés ; Sally donnait l'impression de vouloir les étudier ; et Dorothy, Réléna et Hilde s'approchèrent pour toucher leurs ailes._

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Disoulé.... mais l'auteur a coupé ici aussi malgré le fait que la rencontre entre Hee-chan, Du-chan et Wuffinounours..._**

_Wufei (en bruit de fond)_ : **_WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_... et donc Wuwu avec les autres ne soient pas fini !!!!!!! C pour faire durer le suspens_** (XoX )...

**_La suite dans deux semaines !!!!!!!!! Et vi, la prochaine update rapportera la suite de la rencontre... Alors patience.....et REVIEW_**

**_Kisu..._**


	5. Démonstration

**_SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY_**

_Mel qui sort la tête de sous son lit… regarde à droite… puis à gauche…_

Personne, ouf !!!!!!!!!! Salut à tous, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ????

Alors, voilà comme promis la suite du chap 4 de Soldiers of Eternity !!!!!!!!!!!! Le CHAPITRE 5 pour Melahel, HIP HIP HIP HOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Quatre_ : Duo, t'as pas entendu un drôle de bruit ?

_Duo_ : Non, pourquoi ?

_Heero (une lueur dangereuse dans le regard)_ : Hn.

_Heero se lève et……… entre dans ma chambre, arme au point, regard sadique !!!_

_Mel_ : Gloups !!!! Hee-chan ??? Comment ça va-t-y bien ???

_Heero_ : Hn. _(Défait le cran de sûreté)_

_Mel_ : Euh… Dis Hee-chan, tu sais, on est dans les temps modernes ! Tout homme… euh femme est présumée innocente jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déclarée coupable.

_Heero_ : Hn. Qui est la traductrice ?

_Mel_ : Wouah Hee-chan, t'as fait une phrase avec sujet, verbe et complément… Gloups, pas bon ça… Vous pouvez répéter la question s'il vous plaît ? _(Sourire angélique)_

_Heero (hausse un sourcil)_ : …

_Mel_ : Bon… J'vais faire un effort pour toi… Heechanounoursquej'aimeetquepersonnejamaisnepourrajamaisenleveràmoipaskej't'aimeplusquetoutlemondeetlemondeentierréunie….euh…gloups ?

_Duo (regard de la mort qui tue ©yuy)_ : Tu peux répéter ?

_Mel_ : C moi où on a tous des problèmes d'ouïe tout à coup ?

_Duo et Heero_ : OMAE O KOROSU !!!!!!!!!!!

_Mel _: Eh les lapins et la Justice, Hee-chan et Du-chan y nous font le remake des demoiselles de Rochefort !!!!!!!!

_Trowa et Quatre qui se bécotent assis sur mon lit et regarde courir Mel que poursuit Hee-chan avec son flingue, Duo et sa faux, Wufei et son sabre… et Réléna avec son affreuse robe rose bonbon tout crade…_

_Tous :_ O'SKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Si avec on a pas compris que j'aime pas Réléna, j'sais pas ce qu'il faut --''''…_

* * *

_Mici encore Maman Sylver Skye pour ta bêta-lecture !!! Plein de bisous bien baveux pour toi…_

* * *

_**Rappel Chapitre 4** :_ (_voix en off : G et J genre chorale…'')_

_Vous avez des ailes ! s'écrièrent la plupart d'entre eux._

_Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des anges, non ? Cela n'inclut-il pas normalement la présence d'ailes ? répondit Duo qui, toujours exhibitionniste, ôta son T-shirt et fit apparaître ses ailes. Heero et Wufei échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules, puis l'imitèrent. Les réactions furent mitigées. Une, Zechs et Noin parurent amusés ; Sally donnait l'impression de vouloir les étudier ; et Dorothy, Réléna et Hilde s'approchèrent pour toucher leurs ailes._

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

A la fin, les garçons en eurent assez de voir les filles jouer avec leurs ailes et commencèrent à chercher un moyen de les arrêter. C'est finalement Heero qui trouva la solution _(Comme par hasard, c fou ce que Hee-chan peut paraître mature dans c'te fic alors qu'en fait il est vachement soupe… euh supergénialintelligent… Poukoi ça tombe toujours sur moi T-T ?)_

**Vous savez nous pouvons utiliser nos ailes pour voler**, leur dit-il.

**Nous pouvons** ? s'enquirent Duo et Wufei. **Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt** ?

**Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous y essayiez en sautant d'un immeuble**, répliqua sèchement Heero. **Elles sont opérationnelles, mais il faut d'abord que vous appreniez à vous en servir. Il y a de nombreux nouveaux muscles auxquels vous devrez vous habitués**.

Duo fit une grimace à cela. **Oh, alors tu as le droit de sauter d'un immeuble mais pas nous ? J'étais là pour ce saut, une histoire de saut d'un immeuble de cinquante étages où quelque chose comme cela. Sally et Réléna y ont aussi assisté**.

**J'ai survécu, non ? Et tu as sauté juste après moi** !

**Je n'y allais pas tête la première !**

**Mais peux tu nier que, si je t'avais parlé avant de tes ailes, tu n'aurais pas été droit sur le premier truc en hauteur que tu aurais trouvé pour les essayer ? Et puis à quoi pensais-tu qu'elle servait de toute façon, à décorer ?**

**Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous les anges que tu voies à la télé ne peuvent que planer** _(C les anges ou toi qui plane Duo ?... paske des fois me pose la question ???),_ **pas voler. Tu sais, c'était plus facile de parler quand tu ne parlais pas ! **Heero se contenta de rire à cela.

**Eh bien, notre sorte d'ange ne peut en fait pas que planer, nous devons voler. Si tout le monde voulait bien se reculer, je vous ferai une démonstration.** Il étendit ses ailes massives, les fit bouger dans l'air quelque temps, puis avec d'une importante poussée, il s'élança. Il vola sur une petite distance, puis se reposa sur le sol. **J'aurai pu aller plus loin, mais même dans une telle pièce, c'est difficile de voler.**

**Quand as-tu appris, Heero ? Tu n'as eu tes ailes plus longtemps que nous après tout, à moins que tu n'ais appris à voler à l'âge de cinq ans**, commenta Wufei.

**Non, je n'ai pas eu mes ailes assez longtemps pour l'apprendre quand j'avais cinq ans. Mais j'ai été sur le toit de notre hôtel pour pratiquer**. Il gratifia Duo d'un regard froid. **Et non je n'y ai pas piqué une tête. Je suis resté dessus. En premier parce que je ne savais pas comment fonctionneraient mes ailes ; en second, parce que je ne savais comment les gens réagiraient à la vue d'une personne avec des ailes volant dans la ville**.

Heero se tourna alors vers Une et Sally. **Nous sommes venus vous parler de cela, mais aussi pour vous demander votre aide. Comme nous sommes immortels, nous n'allons pas vieillir. Tous les cinq, nous voudrions rejoindre les Preventers pour un temps, et nous allons donc avoir besoin de votre aide pour disparaître. Nous allons également devoir être en partenariat avec un autre pilote, ainsi nous n'aurons pas à trop travailler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait remarquer que nous ne vieillissons pas.**

**Tu sembles y avoir pas mal réfléchis**, remarqua Sally.

Heero eut un sourire triste. **J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour y penser car je savais que cela finirait par arriver. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?**

**Bien sûr**, répondit Une. **Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous aider, c'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire. Je m'occupe de vous intégrer aux Preventers sur l'heure. Mais il y a un nombre impair de pilotes. Voulez-vous avoir un groupe de trois ?**

**En fait**, intervint Wufei, **cela ne me dérangerait pas de travailler avec Sally comme partenaire, si cela ne la dérange pas. Elle a été celle qui au début m'a proposé de rejoindre les Preventers, et elle sait que je ne vais pas vieillir, alors cela ne sera pas un problème. Je me joindrais aux autres pilotes si cela est nécessaire.**

**Ca ne me dérange pas Wufei**, poursuivit Sally. Wufei regarda Heero en quête de son approbation, qu'il reçut sous forme d'un signe de tête.

**Et pour les autres pilotes** ? demanda Une.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui répondit : **Q et Tro semblent bien bosser quand ils sont ensemble…**

…** ils peuvent être partenaires. Duo et moi travaillons également bien en duo, alors nous formerons également une équipe**, acheva Heero à sa place.

Heero pense que nous travaillons bien tous deux ? pensa Duo en lui-même. Ca c'est nouveau pour moi, mais c'est sympa à entendre. A haute voix, il poursuivit : **avec tout ça de convenu, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Le reste peut attendre. Puis-je te parler, Hilde ?**

**Bien sûr, Duo**, répondit-elle, le suivant près d'une petite alcôve dans la pièce.

**Hil, je pense que tu m'aimes pas mal, mais en étant immortel, je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous mener quelque part. Cela ne serait pas juste pour chacun d'entre nous, mais je veux rester ton ami. Tu es pour moi la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.**

**Oh, Duo, je comprends. Je serai toujours ton amie. Toi et les autres pilotes pourraient être mes très respectables grands frères, OK** ? s'enquit-elle en pouffant.

**Merci, Hilde. Je savais que tu comprendrais. Et tu ferais bien de faire attention. Faire de nous tes grands frères signifient que quiconque voudra sortir avec toi devra passer par notre inspection**, la menaça-t-il, amusé.

Elle rit en retour. **Cela veut aussi dire que quiconque voudra sortir avec moi devra être capable d'affronter le regard de la mort qui tue made in Yuy. T'inquiète pas, j'finirais par trouver. Si le gars avec qui je sors ne vous convaincs pas alors je n'en veux pas**. Elle le serra étroitement contre elle. **Cela va être dur pour toi également, savoir que tous ceux que tu connais vont vieillir et mourir**.

**C'est dur, mais je n'ai pas encore réalisé, je pense. C'est une chose à laquelle je vais devoir me faire, nous tous d'ailleurs**. Ces deux là restèrent un moment dans l'alcôve, perdus dans leurs pensées, imaginant ce que serait la vie. Dans une autre partie de la pièce, Réléna et Heero avait une conversation quasi-similaire. Elle l'avait traîné dans un coin dès que la conversation principale s'était achevé, et il apparut rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il venait de révéler.

**Heero, cela signifie donc que nous pourrons toujours être ensemble** ! s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation _(Faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il est à m… euh, à Duo !!! T.T)._

**Non, Réléna, pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas vieillir, mais toi si. Je ne vais jamais mourir. Une telle relation ne pourra jamais fonctionner, même si je pensais ainsi à toi**, lui dit Heero avec autant de gentillesse qu'il put. **Je ne pourrais jamais me mettre avec une personne que je saurais vieillir et mourir alors que je resterai tel que je le suis aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, Réléna, mais je tiens à toi comme à une petite sœur, et pas de la manière dont tu le voudrais.**

Bien qu'Heero ait fait le maximum pour le formuler le plus gentiment possible, les yeux de Réléna s'emplirent de larmes. **Cela veut dire que tu ne veux pas de moi** ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

**J'en suis désolé, mais c'est bien ça. Je ne veux pas être ainsi avec toi. Cela ne marcherait jamais entre nous. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner l'amour et l'attention que tu mérites. Je veux rester ton ami, mais c'est tout.**

**Je… Je pense que je comprends** _(C'est possible ??????... Bouh, que j'suis méchante… mais j'aime ça X.X''')_. **Cela va juste me prendre un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Je veux être ton amie, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire avant**.

**Je suis content que tu comprennes. Quand tu seras prête, appelle-moi petite sœur**. Elle lui fit un sourire embué de larmes.

**Petite sœur, j'aime ce son. Je pense que je vais rapidement t'appeler. Au revoir, Heero**, lui dit elle, l'étreignant légèrement, étreinte qu'il lui retourna avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

**Porte-toi bien petite sœur. Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi**. Heero eut soudain un petit sourire fripon. **Pense à moi comme à ton ange gardien** (_J'peux moi aussi ?… Non ? Ouais… comme ben m'étonne !!... Euh… non, ça va, j'préfère pas avoir d'ange autreque celui de la mort è.é!!!!!!!!!!!!! )._ Elle éclata de rire avant de se détourner et partir. Quand elle fut partit, de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui avant qu'une main ne se pose gentiment sur son épaule.

**J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Tu as bien agit, Heero. Elle devrait s'y faire assez rapidement.**

**Merci, Zechs**.

**Si Réléna est ta petite sœur, cela fait-il de moi ton frère** ? demanda Zechs. Heero en fut éberlué.

**Je suppose que oui**, répondit enfin. **Tu sembles prendre tout cela bien calmement.**

**Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Si vous, pilotes, le prenez aussi calmement, alors que cela vous arrive à vous, quel droit aurais-je de m'inquiéter ?** Heero se mit à rire.

**Un point pour toi, grand frère**.

**Grand frère** ? Zechs haussa un sourcil.

**Eh bien, si Réléna est ma petite sœur, cela fait de toi mon grand frère, non** ?

**Tu as raison, petit frère. C'est pourtant étrange de penser ainsi, si l'on considère que l'année dernière encore nous essayions de nous entretuer.**

**Vrai, mais nous n'avons pas été ennemis depuis, et lors de la dernière guerre, nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Peu importe le camp dans lequel tu étais avant, ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui.** Sur cela s'acheva momentanément leur conversation, Heero survola pièce du regard. Dorothy et Réléna parlaient avec Noin et Une, Duo et Hilde venaient de les rejoindre et Wufei parlait à Sally.

**Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je commence à avoir faim**, dit Heero à Zechs. **Pourquoi ne continuerions nous pas au restaurant ?**

**Ca me va**, acquiesça Zechs. Ils parvinrent à attirer l'attention des autres et la proposition faite, le groupe partit en direction d'un proche restaurant.

**_A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

Voilà c tout pour aujourd'hui…

Nan… En fait c pas fini… J'suis déçuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

_Wufei_ : Eh voilà, c reparti pour un tour !!!

_Duo (qui serre dans ses bras une pauv' Mel' éplorée)_ : Wuffie t'es méchant.

_Wufei_ : C Wufei, Maxwell !!!!!! Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ?

_Heero_ :…

_Wufei_ : J'peux avoir un décodeur ?

_Duo (tout sourire)_ : C pask'elle a pas de reviews… Elle a l'impression qu'elle bosse pour rien la pov'...

_Wufei (levant les yeux au ciel)_ : Paske c pas le cas peut-être ????

_Mel' (lève les yeux du cou de Duo et tire la langue à Wufei)_ : J'te proute moi d'abord ! C pas paske toi t'es vilain tout pas bo et que personne ne veut de toi qu'il faut que tu nous saoules alors va faire la bringue avec ta justice et fous moi la paix.

_Wufei_ : Tu vois qu'elle va mieux !!... --''''

Alors siouplait, une ch'tite review ?

**_A bientôt…_**


	6. Dangereuse confession

**SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY**

_Rappel Chap 5 :_

Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je commence à avoir faim, dit Heero à Zechs. Pourquoi ne continuerions nous pas au restaurant ?

Ca me va, acquiesça Zechs. Ils parvinrent à attirer l'attention des autres et la proposition faite, le groupe partit en direction d'un proche restaurant.

* * *

**_Chapitre_** _**6**_

Trowa pénétra les gradins du cirque lentement et ce bien qu'il sache que Catherine serait ravit de le voir sain et sauf et de retour à la maison… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle la raison de sa présence. Elle ne serait pas vraiment contente d'apprendre qu'il allait intégrer les Preventers, et elle serait encore plus inquiète en apprenant ce qu'il était devenu. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'analyses pour le confirmer, elle se considérait comme sa sœur, et était très protectrice à son encontre. Heero avait eu raison de l'envoyer seul lui en parler. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été présent, notamment Heero, elle l'aurait sûrement boxer pour avoir entraîné Trowa dans cette situation. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant Catherine attaquant le Perfect Soldier vu qu'Heero ne réagirait pas de crainte de la blesser accidentellement. Trowa savait par expérience personnelle à quel point Heero était fort, vu qu'une fois il avait tenté de le réveiller alors qu'il cauchemardait et avait gagné un bras cassé. Sans mentionner le fait que le pilote du Wing pouvait tordre des barres d'acier à mains nues.

Alors qu'il errait dans le cirque, là où les animaux étaient gardés, il vit Catherine se diriger vers sa roulotte. Ce qui devient une folle course vers lui quant elle le vit.

Trowa, tu es vivant ! Et tu es revenu. Tu n'auras plus jamais à partir, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

En fait, Catherine, je suis revenu parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Pouvons nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus discret ?

Elle parut confuse mais acquiesça. Nous pouvons aller dans ma roulotte. Personne ne nous entendra là-bas.

Parfait, allons-y.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la roulotte, Catherine se tourna pour regarder Trowa, le regard inquisiteur. Alors qu'as-tu à me dire de si secret ?

Eh bien, tout d'abord, je ne vais pas rester au cirque. Les autres pilotes de Gundam et moi allons rejoindre les Preventers où nous compétences seront utiles. Cathy fit un entendre un léger murmure de protestation. Avant que je ne te révéle le reste, il faut que tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ? C'est important.

Très bien, je promets de n'en parler à personne.

Bien. Aucun des pilotes de Gundam n'est aujourd'hui humain. Nous sommes des anges, choisis par le Pouvoir qui est pour devenir immortels et gardiens de l'Humanité. Même d'elle-même.

Qu...qu…quoi ? Tu es… un ange ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait tomber sur toi ? je parie que c'est la faute de ce mec, Heero ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, s'indigna-t-elle.

Cathy, non. Ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Heero même s'il était au courant de tout cela depuis un moment. Il ne voulait pas devenir un ange, il voulait juste être normal. Et ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de nous en parler. Il ne voulait pas nous en parler, voulant que nous ayons une chance de vivre normalement, mais ses ailes sont apparues. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que nous le haïssions, juste parce qu'il nous l'aurait dit, il connaissait le prix de l'immortalité.

Et en ce qui concerne la raison pour laquelle j'ai été choisi, le Pouvoir qui est savait que nous deviendrons des pilotes de Gundam quand il nous a choisi ; je suppose qu'il pensait que nous étions les plus adaptés pour ce job. Je peux voir que tu ne me crois pas. Je vais donc te montrer mes ailes. Sur ce, Trowa ôta sa chemise et fit apparaître ses ailes. Quand elle vit cela, tout ce qui venait de lui être dit fut compris et elle se jeta contre Trowa en pleurant. Trowa la déposa gentiment sur la couchette, la serrant dans ses bras et ailes.

Alors c'est vrai, dit elle entre ses larmes.

C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il calmement. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, Trowa caressant le dos de Catherine jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent. Elle leva la tête et regarda ses ailes.

Elles sont si belles, se dit-elle à haute voix. Puis-je… les toucher ? Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa main se leva en tremblant pour caresser les douces plumes. Merci… de me l'avoir dit. Je sais que tu aurais pu juste disparaître sans un mot. J'apprécie le fait que tu ais pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour me le faire savoir. Je ne révélerais votre secret à personne.

Merci, Cathy. Je continuerais à venir te voir de temps en temps, mais arrivera un moment où nous devrons tous disparaître. Mais je continuerai toujours à me préoccuper de toi. Je dois y aller à présent.

Au revoir, Trowa. J'attendrais tes visites. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se lève, remette sa chemise après avoir fait disparaître ses ailes, et parte. Il ne se retourna pas.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà… Trowa a accompli sa mission… reste Quatre et la fin de l'histoire au restaurant pour les trois autres compères… mais ceci est une autre histoire… enfin, l'histoire d'une autre update !

A bientôt et review pretty please…


	7. Fausse update

**SOLDIERS OF ETERNITY**

Salut à tous, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'update sur cette fic et je vous écris pour vous annoncer que je vais la mettre entre parenthèses pendant quelque temps.

Deux raisons à cela :

-j'aimerais faire autre chose que DuoHeero même si ça reste mon couple préféré mais je voudrais diversifier un peu et comme les autres fics marchent bien c elle qui fait l'objet d'une censure pour l'instant

-l'auteur a elle-même mis entre parenthèse la poursuite de cette fic après s'être arrêtée au 26è chapitre.

Pas d'inquiétude cependant, j'reviendrais dessus une fois que j'aurais avancé un peu plus mais autres fics Gundam.

Pour me faire pardonner toutefois, je vous offre une fic dont la traduction dormait dans un placard et qui est un pur 2x1 avec le lemon qui va avec… Et tout cela juste pour votre plaisir…

Alors à bientôt pour la suite de Soldiers of Eternity (en attendant, jetez un œil aux autres fics, elles vous plaire

Bye


End file.
